How It All Goes Wrong 2 and a half!
by Animation101
Summary: You thought you know How It All Goes Wrong? You don t the half of it! Follow 3 stuffed animals as the try and find their owner! Also, Gravity Falls characters coming into the real world and Alien Superweapons. Something Like that.
1. Prolouge

**This is a kinda sort of AU of How it all goes wrong by Mulzypops. It will make sense in the next chapter. Also, this opening and the title is inspired by The Lion King 1 1/2. Mulzypops wrote the Mulzypops part.**

**How it all goes wrong 2 ½**

**Prologue**

**Mulzypops' POV**

I had to wake up in the morning to catch a flight to the Fire Region (the Fire Region is-

**No one`s POv**

"Well, That`s enough of that." Said the shadow of a Bear with a TV Remote.

"Uh, Sterling? What are you doing?" Said the shadow of a Pig next to him. "I`m fast forwarding to the part where we come in." said Sterling.

"But, everyone`s going to get confused! We got to go back to the beginning of the story!" said John the Pig who started rewinding. "We`re not in the beginning of the story!" said Sterling treing to fast forward.

"Yes we were! We were there the whole time!" said John rewinding it again. "Well, they don`t know that!" Sterling replied.

A tiger named Paul was observing the fight and said "Why don`t we tell them our story?" Sterling and Paul paused the story at the same time causing it to freeze-frame onto Alex Hirsch`s Face.

They all screamed and ducked under the seats. "That`s a good idea, Paul! We`ll show them the Behind the Scenes! The things they didn`t see!" Sterling said as he got up.

"Like a Behind the Sequel?" John said getting up onto his seat. "Couldn`t have said it better myself." Sterling replied.

"Does that mean we`re going to the beginning?" John said excitedly.

Sterling as he rewinded to the begging responded "Oh no, John. We`re going way back. To before the Beginning…."


	2. Forgetting and Abandoning are Same Thing

**This is where the story really begins. The Animation101 part is written by Mulzypops.**

**How It All Goes Wrong 2 ½**

**Forgetting and Abandoning are the Same Thing**

**Animation101 POV**

I was returning from Illinois to London. I was visiting my older brother who lived here, my first trip alone. I was catching an early morning flight on British Airways to London. I saw a brown skinned boy run away from another man. "No Way you`re Alex Hirsch!"

**No Ones' POV**

Meanwhile in his backpack, there were 3 stuffed animals in his suitcase. A sarcastic bear named Sterling, A timed pig named John, and a….Tiger named John. "What`s going on?" said Sterling looking out the hole in the suitcase. "HE`S RUNNING OFF! HE`S ABANDONING US!"

"Let me see!" said John who was about half of Sterling`s height. John finally got high enough by climbing on some books.

He then said, "He`s not abandoning us. He just forgot about us."

"Forgetting and Abandoning are pretty much the same thing." said Sterling.

"Well, let`s wait first." replied John.

So, they waited and waited and waited. After 10 minutes, Sterling said "I`m going.

"You Can`t!" John yelled. "There might be wild animals, cars a-a-a-and-"

"Aliens." said Paul the tiger who was watching them while eating a muffin.

Sterling and John both looked at Paul weirdly. Sterling then said firmly as he climbed out. "We`re going."**  
**


	3. A New Companion

**Awesome`s Back-story was written by Mulzypops. Also, you can PM me a message about one of your stuffed animals and I`ll put it in the story!**

**How It All Goes Wrong 2 1/2**

**A New Companion**

Sterling, John, and Paul were running trying to catch up with Joey. Luckily, the airport was so busy no one noticed them. "Can we go to Burger King, Sterling?" said Paul who was finishing up his Muffin.

"What`s more important? Your Stomach or Joey?" Sterling said glaring at Paul.

"My feet are tired!" Yelled out John. "Can we stop for a second?"

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU STOP COMPLIANING?!" yelled Sterling before he realized Paul wasn`t there. "Paul?"

Before he knew it, Sterling heard a revving noise. When he turned around, He saw Paul in a toy car about as big as 3 laptops! "Wow." said Sterling as he and John climbed in.

"Yeah." said someone or something behind them. When the 3 turned around, they saw a stuffed cartoony looking monkey.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our car?" asked Sterling angrily.

"Sorry." said The Monkey. "The Name`s Awesome. I was purchased by Mulzypops, The guy that your owner is with. So, he bought me from a NinjaKiwi convention in New Zealand. He played with me for a while. Then, he gave me to his parents when he was being chased by some guy. But, then they dropped me and I saw you guys and followed you here. So, Can I join?"

"No." said Sterling about ready to push him off.

"Sterling…" said John preventing Sterling from pushing Awesome off the car. "That boy is with Joey. It`s not going to detour us."

"Fine." Sterling said rolling his eyes. So, the 4 all got into the car and set off. Little did they know, as they drove out of the airport, something Wooly was watching them….


End file.
